Fears
by SkyTheDuelist
Summary: Revenge can be a terrible thing, but in the eyes of a few it's a strangely beautiful thing that can take you somewhere darker than your soul... Four-shot based on the four Yu's before they go berserk.


**_Hi guys! This is SkyTheDuelist and this is my first time writing a Yugioh Arc V fanfic. I've been reading about Yugioh for a while now so I finally decided to write some myself. Anyways I want to give a big thank you to CorinnetheAnime because if it wasn't for you I'd probably wouldn't be writing this and you've been a great inspiration. As well as a lot more writer's on this site._**

 ** _Okay on to the story, so it's basically a four-shot based on the four Yu's and how they feel in difficult situations just before they become 'berserk/awakened'._**

 ** _First up Yugo! Why him? Because I feel really bad for him in episode 117._**

 ** _I do not own Yugioh Arc V_**

* * *

 _Rin.._

 _Revenge.._

 _Rin.._

 _Revenge..._

Were the only two words I could hear as I stared hard at Yuri. _He_ did this to her. _He_ will be the one to pay. A fierce breeze whistled throughout my dark surroundings. The world seemed ever so grey. The rusty clouds began swirling above me, as the cackling laughter echoed painfully in my ringing ears. My patience with Yuri snapped.

"You SNAKE!" I shouted at him, "What did you do to Rin!?"

A twisted smile creeped on to Yuri's face, "Don't you realise Yugo, that you happened to her."

His sentence struck me hard. _Me?_ Was it really _my_ fault? No it was his fault. Doubts were beginning to form in my head, "No you're lying! Where is Rin now? Bring me to her!"

The eary air was filled by Yuri's chuckling, "Getting a bit impatient now are we?" I gritted my teeth in response and put on my duel disk, "I personally think you're doing too much for the girl that destroyed your D-wheel.."

 _'Rin destroyed your D-wheel'_ The thought was _forcefully_ pushed into my head.

I shook my head fiercely, "No, she wasn't herself. She didn't do it on purpose-"

"Admit it she did destroy it," Yuri's eyes flashed dangerously as he enjoyed getting on my nerves, "Oh wait didn't you lose the duel too? Too bad after everything you went through as well.."

Everything that I went through was just so I could lose afterwards? The Rin I had known had gone...forever..Was this it? No what am I thinking I can't give up now, I need to save Rin.

I looked up only to be blinded by a violet flash. Yuri was gone.

That scum always running away! Sometimes I wish I could _card_ him.

"RIN WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted out.

 _ **"She's gone.."**_ A cold and dark voice echoed. My eyes widened in surprise and shock at the reply I was given and a goofy smile appeared on my face.

"Rin is that you?" I asked the voice, my mind only set at finding Rin. I didn't notice the shadows that were beginning to encircle me moving delusively and silently.

A sharp stab of pain pushed against my chest, as I gritted my teeth. My thoughts were running through my mind like an out of control D-wheel, "Rin is that you?" I asked again.

 _Memories_ from the past were beginning to flood into the present. Memories that I did not want to _relive_.

I didn't like it.. I fell to my knees as I clutched my chest as another jab of pain directed itself to me. I tried to cry out but my voice came out nothing but a whisper.

I suddenly realised the shadows were moving entrapping me in themselves. I felt myself sinking in the... _darkness?_ My chest burned as if someone had set fire to it. It was getting difficult to breathe. Fear was beginning to rise up as I struggled to move upwards to save myself from the uprising _darkness_ that was pulling me in. The atmosphere was filled with negative emotions. _Hatred, Anger, Pain, Loneliness..._ All things people _fear_ to feel... These emotions were beginning to take an _effect_ on me, a bad effect... I felt the cold darkness rush up and down my body.

 _ **"Yugo...Yugo.."**_ The voice started to chant my name.

My first thought of this, was it must of been some sort of prank...until I realised it was all too real..

 _ **"Do you want to save Rin, Yugo? Do you want revenge on Yuri? Do you want to know what happened to your parents?"**_

The voice was very persuasive. The pain in my chest doubled. I was still quite oblivious to where the voice was coming from or who was speaking but I replied anyways. I tried to speak but I could only manage a solemn nod.

The clash of lightening sparked around duel academia.

I was fully covered in darkness now but I could see a pair of green _glowing_ eyes in front of me. I gulped in fear. I could not only see eyes but the outline of a figure as well.

 _ **"Then so be it!"**_ The voice called out as I blacked out but saw a glimpse of the figure's in front of me.

It was _fear_ , it was _me_...

* * *

 _ **Okay that was harder than I thought! Well anyways favourite, follow and review!**_

 _ **Till next time ;)**_


End file.
